Transport to the Titanic REWRITTEN
by i3Gaara
Summary: A group of eccentric teenagers get into the movie. Not good when the ship is going to sink! Plus, they all stick out like sore thumbs. What are they going to do, and how did they get in there? RxR please! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Transport to the Titanic**

Based on Titanic the movie, a very eccentric group of friends get transported to the story line. What crazy trouble could these people get into???

SPOV

"Are you guys ready yet?" screamed Rachel, "I started the movie ten minutes ago!"

I just rolled my eyes and strolled into my living room. "_I'm_ here already but I can't guarantee that Sam will be ready any time soon."

"I _heard_ that you know," I heard Sam say as she, finally, walked into the living room. Me, Barbara, Chas, Mark, Ginny, Sam, Rachel, and Alice were watching _Titanic_, one of my favorite movies of all time, and I was pretty excited.

"You were supposed to," Rachel said in a sing-song voice. "Ha, ha," Sam replied clearly not amused.

"Everybody just shut-up," said Ginny who loved the movie just as much as I do, "I'm _trying_ to watch the movie!"

"Trying being the key word," I said.

"Always the cynical one, aren't we Sophia?"

"Yes we are" I replied to Ginny's comment.

"You know what, I'm just gonna leave. I'm not even sure _why_ I came here in the first place." Said Chas, my mostly-annoying-but-sometimes-loveable cousin. "It's because you love us all and were just _dieing_ to watch a chick flick," I said coming up and hugging him. "Uh huh, yeah, _sure_" he said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ok, we all know you just _love_ Chassy, but some of us actually want to watch the movie," said my other cousin, Barbara, Chas's sister.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this, everybody shut-up!!!" screamed a very pissed off Ginny.

"Ok," I whispered, "we got it."

We were at the part of the movie where Jack first sees Rose and already I was engrossed. Sadly, my mind started to wander and I was wondering about what would happen if _we_ were in the movie. _I bet it would be even _better_ if we were in it, _I thought. We would give everyone a real shock the way we all acted, I laughed to myself. Hell, we give everyone a shock the way we act in_ this_ day and time. The only thing that would really suck is, you know, the whole _sinking_ part.

"Heloooo, earth to Sophia," said Barbara. "Huh, what?" I said coming out of my reverie. "What do you think about all the time?" asked Chas, "You're always out in your own little world. And the creepy thing is that you just stare out into space when that happens."

"Yeah, you never even _blink_ when you're like that," said Rachel, "Freak," she laughed.

"Well, if you're done analyzing my every move I think we should get back to the movie." I said.

""Wait, you never told us what you think about" said Chas.

"Can't we be finished playing 20 Questions?" I asked.

"Nope, now even _I'm _interested" was Alice's input to the conversation. "Wow, _that's _a shocker," said Rachel sarcastically who knew that Alice loved to get into everyone else's business. Actually, _everyone_ knew that.

"Just answer the question already so we can watch the frickin' movie!" Ginny screamed at me.

"Fine, fine. I don't know exactly what I think about, I think about whatever comes into my mind at the moment; it could be what someone just said or something funny that happened yesterday."

"Or two months ago," said Barbara who, I'm sure, was remembering that funny incident involving a huge staple in a box.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I said hoping they would drop the subject. Now that I think about it, that rarely ever happens-I like to be the one talking mostly; don't think that I'm a huge bitch who wants to be the center of attention all the time or anything, 'cuz I'm not.

"Okay, she answered the stupid question and the next person who talks will be punched in the face by me personally." Said Ginny, who else?

"So _these_ are what all of your friends are like," whispered Mark to me. Mark's my cousin and is from another state and only came up in the summer; during the summer I mostly hung out with my relatives so Mark didn't get to see my friends a whole lot.

"Yep, that's them in all their glory." I laughed.

So we were watching the movie and I was enraptured, again, but then I started to drift, again, and came back to the "what if _we_ were in the movie" thing.

I decided to voice what I thought, ignoring Ginny's threat, and said aloud "Hey you guys, what do you think if _we_ were all in the movie?"

"Like, as in acting in the movie?" asked Barbara. I sighed. I swear, we _can't_ be related. "No, stupid, as if we all knew what was going on and everybody else was real."

They took a moment to consider that and Chas said "I think that would be pretty cool, there are a lotta hot, rich, chicks in the movie." Mark agreed with this by high fiveing Chas and saying "All riiight."

"Pigs," muttered Rachel. "You got that right" I added.

"I think that if we all closed our eyes and focused, then we can go into the movie." Said the always optimistic Alice. That was replied by everyone muttering a "yeah, yeah" or "Uh-huh..." in a disbelieving voice. "Come _on_ you guys" pleaded Alice.

We all gave in to what Alice was begging us to do so as not to hear any more whining. I thought long and hard of the movie and picturing us in it.

Apparently, I was not the only one.


	2. Freak Outs and Arriving

SPOV

"Oh my God. Oh…my God. Oh. My. God." Was all Rachel was saying. "Ok, this is all a dream. It's just a dream. This is not real." She closed her eyes then opened them again. "Oh my God I'm still here!" Rachel was seriously freaking out. Well, we all were but she was doing this very loudly.

"Rachel, shut-up!" I hissed. On looking passerby were staring at us. Ok, not good, not good, not good at ALL!!! Aw man, did this really have to be the one thing Alice thought of that worked?!

I needed to think of something, quick! "Ok everyone, I suggest that we GET OUT OF SPOTLIGHT here!" I whispered. "Good idea," replied Barbara as we moved to a service closet near us.

"Ow! Your elbow is in my ribs, Chas!" Mark exclaimed. "Well, I'm so sorry, what with all the space I have to myself in this stupid CLOSET!"

"Well, it's not like there was a better place to go with out having everyone staring at us!" I yelled, a little annoyed. "Ok everyone, get a grip on yourselves," said Alice calmly. Of course _she_ would be calm in a situation like this. "Get a grip on ourselves? _Get a grip_ on ourselves?!" exclaimed Rachel a little psychotically. "We're stuck back into the early nineteenth fucking century and you tell us to get a grip on ourselves?!" I guess my input wasn't necessary, but I had to say it: "Don't forget, we're on a also on a sinking ship." I said it calmly too, I mean, it was just begging to be said. I don't think it was necessary, though, for Rachel to wrap her hands around my throat and start chocking me. "Gagh!" was what I said when Chas finally pulled her away from me. I rubbed my neck and said, "That was a bit melodramatic, don't you think?" Rachel just gave me a murderous glare and said, "With what's going on right now, I think that it calls for a little of the melodramatics."

"Ok, we really need to find out what we're going to do." I said, taking on the leader role in our little group. "We stick out like sore thumbs, especially us girls." I said, motioning to our clothing that definitely not a ladylike dress. I was wearing my favorite T-shirt that was black and said _Music Revolution_ on it, with my favorite bright orange skinny jeans. Rachel was wearing her black long sleeve shirt with skulls on it and black shorts, Sam was wearing a green T-shirt with blue jeans, and Barbara was wearing her pink T-shirt that said _Miss Perfect _with light blue shorts. Ginny was wearing a bright purple T-shirt with black skinny jeans, and Alice was wearing a light blue and dark blue striped long sleeve shirt with light blue jeans. Chas and Mark were wearing blue jeans with a plain colored T-shirt on, which wasn't that bad except the people of the early nineteen hundreds weren't likely to wear that.

"Well, what are we supposed to do, go into some random persons' cabin and steal some of their clothes?" asked Mark. I thought about that for a second then exclaimed, "Hey, that's a good idea, Mark. Let's call it 'borrowing'. But let's steal- er _borrow_- from someone in second class, that way we won't look way rich, or way poor."

"Sweet!" Alice shouted joyfully, "This is so cool, I can't believe this is happening to us. We're on the _Titanic_!" Ok, she was so not getting the big picture here. "But Alice remember," I started, "the _Titanic_ sinks!"

"What we should be doing," Barbara said rather uncharacteristically, "is finding out a way to get _home_." That was probably a good idea. "Wait," cried Alice, "I don't want to go yet! Let's stay a little while and then, like on the day it sinks, we can go back."

"Nuh-uh. I want outta here _now_." Snarled Rachel, "I've had enough of these crazy shenanigans with you guys!"

"Ok, you guys," I started I just thought of an idea and decided to voice it aloud, "It's either we all go back or we all stay, but if _one_ of us doesn't want to stay, then _none_ of us stay. It's got to be unanimous."

"Aw, come on. Let's live a little," pleaded Sam. Rachel looked around at everyone else's pleading faces sighed, and said, "Ok fine. But only if we're _sure_ we know how to get back."

"Alright, it's unanimous," I announced, "we're hangin' on the _Titanic_ for a little while!"

"Wait," Mark paused interrupting our cheering, "are we sure we know exactly how to get back?" Everyone was thoughtful for a moment. "Well," started Barbara, "I assume all we have to do is think of ourselves at home, you know kinda like the same way we got here." We considered that, but then I thought of something. "Hey you know what they say when you assume things, you make an ass out of you and me."

"Oh where'd you hear that from," questioned Barbara, "the 50's?"

"Oh where'd you hear that insult, someone say it on this ship?" I replied.

"Oh ok, you know what-"

"That's enough you two!" interrupted Ginny. "Listen everybody," she went on, "we're all a little freaked out, so why don't we just take a deep breath and start talking about the solution for out problem."

"Gee, thanks for that input, _Gandhi_." Chas said sarcastically. "Hey I would appreciate a little less hostility, Chas," replied Ginny. "I can use as much hostility that I want." Chas said angered. "Well, if you're going to be that way," Ginny said very un-Gandhi like, "then you can just-"

"That's it!" Shouted Alice. "We are staying on this ship until further notice and that is final. I finally get to do something cool in my life and it won't be ruined by any of _you_!" She shouted as she stormed out of the room in frustration. "Oh great," I muttered, "Where does she think she's going? She doesn't know anything about this ship!" I started to leave the room then said, "As I leave to find Alice, you guys are going to stay _right here_. If you aren't here when I get back, then you are going to face the wrath of me. And trust me you do _not _want that to happen." I finished as I walked out the door.

_**A/N: Yeah, sorry for not updating, I was- am- really sick. But I'll get the third chap up, like, tomorrow. Or Thursday. Thursday at the latest, I **_**promise**_**. Oh yeah, sorry the chap's really short, but I thought right at this point of time would be great to end it. **_

_**Peace**_

_**Love**_

_**Twilight**_


End file.
